Hurt and Abandoned
by rose-and-dimitri-forever-11
Summary: "Love fades, mine has." Lissa ends up siding with Dimitri. Lissa betrays Rose and then has her reassigned. Rose is reassigned to Russia and she sees Viktoria again. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys! I hope you like this story. It is an idea I've had in my head for a while. I can't find it anywhere else. I also have always wondered where the story would go if this is what had happened. Read and enjoy :)**

XXX

**Chapter One**

**Rose POV**

"Love fades, mine has."

With those four words Dimitri shattered my heart. It broke into millions of tiny pieces. I turned on my heel and took off running as fast as I could to my room. Once my door was closed behind me, I collapsed on the ground. Tears streaming down my face.

How could he say that? After everything I had been through for him and done to help change him back, how could he turn his back on me? I broke into a secure prison, released a man who hurt my best friend, and I tracked down a man that pretty much fell off the face of the earth. I must have fallen asleep, because I felt the familiar feeling of being drawn into a spirit dream.

Across the room Adrian was standing with his back to me. "Hello Little Dhampir." Adrian then turned around and he saw my tear streaked face. He knew I never cried so he knew that it was serious. Immediately his face changed to one of concern. "What's wrong? What happened? Who's hurt?"

It only made me cry harder. I could barely get his name out, "D...D...Dim," I didn't even have to finish. Adrian understood that it was him who I was talking about. Adrian scooped me up from the ground and held me in his arms rocking me back and forth. Saying words to try and calm me down.

I don't know how long Adrian held me in his arms, when he asked, "What did that bastard do?"

"He…He said...Love fades...mi...mine...has," I slowly gasped the words out and another wave of sobs racked my body, Adrian just held me tighter.

The dream started to disappear and I heard Adrian say, "Goodbye Rose. I'll see you soon."

I woke to find Lissa shaking me, trying to wake me up. I was still lying on the floor curled up into a ball. "Thank God you're finally awake. I've been trying to find you ever since you didn't show up for your shift over an hour ago. I even tried calling you through the bond. Where have you been?" as she kept talking her voice filled with more and more anxiety. Especially when she saw how bloodshot my eyes were from crying.

"Here," I stated in a dull voice.

"Why? You were late for your shift, that's why I came to find you."

I whispered, "Dimitri."

Lissa interrupted me before I could continue, "Wait! What did I tell you about staying away from Dimitri. He needs time to heal he went through a big change. We don't need him to get upset in public, we don't want to give people anymore reason to think he is still Strigoi."

I jumped up and looked at her, "Me! ME! You want me to stay away from him. Do you even understand how much I went through. I was like his own personal BLOOD WHORE!" I was yelling at her by the time I finished. I couldn't even comprehend how she could say that. She was the only person who knew everything that had happened when I was in Russia.

"Rose!" Lissa was gaping at me. "How could you say that. I get that you went through a lot while he was Strigoi, but he needs to get over his days as a Strigoi. I understand that you love him and that you did a lot for him, but he needs his space. When he sees you it just reminds him of when he was a Strigoi. If I need to have you reassigned to keep you away from him. I will." By the end of her speech I couldn't believe what she said. It's supposed to be friends before guys. How dare she!

"Lissa! Do you even know what he said to me?"

"No, but it doesn't matter. I told you to stay away from him. Do you listen? No, you never have!"

"He told me love fades, mine has!"

"That shouldn't matter Rose. If you had stayed away from him, he never would have said that to you until he had fully figured out his feelings." Why would Lissa say that? Didn't she see how much I loved him? How would she feel if our roles were reversed and it were me trying to keep her away from Christian?

"Lissa, if you don't agree with me that what he said to me was wrong then leave. But I want you to know that if that is how you feel then I don't want to be your friend."

"Good! I don't want to be your friend either. But have you ever thought that maybe he doesn't need you? Maybe what he said is true!" She turned on her heel and walked to the door. "Goodbye, Rose. I am going to have you reassigned and I know you won't like it!" Lissa slammed the door behind her.

I immediately blocked the bond and made sure I wouldn't take anymore of her darkness, she can deal with it on her own. Lissa can learn to live with the darkness I only took it from her, because I cared about her. I'm so tired of helping her out and giving up my life for her when she hardly does anything for me, let alone put her life on the line for me.

I walked over to my closet, grabbed my suitcase, and started to pack all my belongings. When I was finished I put the suitcase on the ground and walked to the door headed to Hans's office.

**Author's Note:**

**To those of you who have read the story so far thanks. I would appreciate reviews on if you liked it or not. Please no mean reviews though. If you have any story ideas you want to share with me then send me a private message.**

**I will continue the story regardless of how many reviews I get. I hope to get another update up within a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed so far. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. :) **

XXX

**Chapter Two**

**Rose POV**

When I reached Hans's office I knocked on the door. "Come in," I heard Hans call. I opened the door and walked inside pulling my suitcase behind me. "Hi Rose. What can I do for you?"

"I need to be reassigned." I stated in a very serious voice so that he knew I meant it and I meant it now.

"Ok, no problem. About an hour ago the Dragomir Princess walked in here and demanded that you be reassigned. I was about to send someone looking for you, because your flight leaves in less than an hour. Instead you showed up here and saved me from going through the trouble." I was astonished. I wanted to beat Lissa to it, but she already beat me. She wasn't kidding, either. Lissa really meant it when she told me she would have me reassigned.

"Where am I being assigned to?" I have no idea where I am being assigned, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

Hans just confirmed my suspicion, "You are going to be a teacher at St. Basils Academy in Russia. I believe you know where in Russia it is located, though."

Hans was right. I did know where St. Basils is located and I'm not happy about it. Dimitri went to school there and his younger sister, Viktoria, is currently going to school there. I have no idea where I stand with Viktoria. Last time I was in Baia at her house we ended up having a huge fight and I left during the night, I never even said goodbye. Did anyone think about how I would feel going back to Russia? After everything that happened to me. Don't let me forget that it was Lissa who asked for me to be reassigned. Who could do this to me?

As if sensing my question Hans spoke, "the princess requested that you were to be assigned somewhere in Russia. She said something about you needing to know how he feels. I don't know what that means." But I did. How dare she! Lissa wants me to be haunted by my past and all of the horrors it is filled with. Lissa is the only one who knows everything that happened in Russia and she also knows just how hard it was for me.

I just can't believe she would go this far and be so cruel, wanting me to suffer so much. I was on the verge of begging to go against her wishes and assign me anywhere but there. "Guardian Hathaway, the assignment is final. It cannot be changed. The princess had the queen approve the reassignment. No matter what you say, it is final. You will be sent to teach in Russia no matter what." I'm defeated. There is absolutely nothing left for me to do. I could hardly of overruled the Dragomir princess, let alone the Moroi queen. I'm just so tired of always fighting for things when it's so pointless.

"Ok," I told Hans, I could feel my shoulders slump.

I was led by a guardian to the airplane and given a seat. I must have zoned out, because next thing I knew there was a voice over the intercom. "We will be taking off for Russia in five minutes. Everyone please find your seat and be ready for take off. If you need any assistance push your button for the flight attendant."

Five minutes later the airplane started to taxi down the runway. Slowly picking up speed getting ready to lift off. The plane took off.

Once the plane was about 500 feet off the ground my head exploded in the worst fucking headache ever. I could tell the ghosts were going to show up soon. I quickly put up my walls to block them out before they appeared. I pushed the button for the flight attendant and I saw her start walking towards me.

"Hello miss what can I do for you?" She was smiling at me.

"I have the worst fucking headache and I need some aspirin... Quickly!"

She seemed to be appalled at my language, "Yes, right away miss." The flight attendant hurried away quickly to get my aspirin. A minute later she returned. I took the aspirin quickly and soon fell asleep.

Next thing I know I am being shaken awake by the flight attendant. "Miss the airplane will be landing in five minutes."

"Ok"

After I was out of the plane I got my luggage and got into a cab. I gave the cab driver directions to St. Basils. Everything I passed was a reminder of Dimitri. This is where he was from and whether I recognized it or not it hurt. I wish that the time I was in Russia again it was when I was with Dimitri.

Finally I arrived at St. Basils it was daytime so the campus was abandoned aside from a few guardians. I paid the cab driver, got out, and walked to the gate.

"Hello. I'm Guardian Hathaway." I said as I was met at the gate by a guardian.

"Oh, so you're the famous Guardian Hathaway. I'm Guardian Smith, but you can call be Robert." Robert was from America I could tell by his accent, he was a little over six feet tall, and he was good looking too.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you liked the chapter. I'm going to try and update every Wednesday. I'm sorry if it takes a while before I update, but I'm not gonna give up on this story. I'll let you know if I am going to stop writing the story. Thank you everyone who reads it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you enjoy!**

XXX

**Chapter Three**

**Rose POV**

"Ya I guess I am."

"Around here you are the mythical legend. Everyone has heard of you, from you being imprisoned by Strigoi with your friends when you were seventeen and you decapitated the two Strigoi with a dull sword, to you coming to Russia and going on a killing spree."

"Can we not talk about that." Oh God! I'm gonna be questioned about my time here. I really don't want to think about it. I have forgiven Dimitri for what he did to me while he was Strigoi, but I don't forgive him for what he has done to me now that he is a Dhampir again.

"Why?" His question was completely innocent, but I didn't have the time for his bullshit questions.

"Because I don't want to talk about hell," I spat. Robert was looking at me like I was crazy and I'm sure that's what I looked like. I could feel the darkness creeping up on me. I took a few deep breaths and tried to steady myself. "I'm sorry okay. It's just a little hard for me to talk about that."

"Ok. I didn't realize that was such a soft spot. If you ever need anyone to talk to you can come find me." Robert seemed truly sorry, but I am still pissed that he even asked about that. I almost exploded like I did with Jessie and there would have been no one to save me. I wouldn't even have a reason to save myself and fight it.

Robert continued, "I'll show you to your room," he turned and started walking to the building that housed the guardians. Once we got there he gave me my key to my room. Before I could go he interrupted me by stepping in my way, "You have five hours until you have your first class at eight o'clock. If you have any questions you can go to the head guardian's office."

"Okay, thanks Robert."

I guess Robert is an okay guy. Aside from his mention of my time in Russia he is okay.

Four hours later my alarm clock is going off, I roll over in bed, and slam my fist on top of it to silence it. When I'm finished getting ready twenty minutes later, I head out the door in search of the head guardian's office. I knocked on the door and I heard someone call for me to come in.

"Hello Guardian Hathaway. It is so nice to have someone of your skill here. My name is Guardian Tarasov, I'm the head guardian here at St. Basils."

"Hey! Thanks it's nice to meet you. I have one question, how am I supposed to teach kids if I don't even know Russian?"

"Everyone here speaks English, that is the main language. Over half of the teachers here don't even speak Russian. You have nothing to worry about." His words didn't really comfort me. I was just trying to find a way to be sent back. I don't want to be here it hurts, so, so bad. "Ok, here is you schedule," he handed me a clipboard with a bunch of papers on it.

"Thanks," I told him.

"I guess I will see you later. Feel free to come and find me if you need anything," he said. I turned and walked to the door, waved goodbye and headed to the gym.

I reached the gym a quarter to eight. I have fifteen minutes until my first class. I grabbed my clipboard and looked at the attendance sheet for my first class. I had all boys except for one girl. The one I am dreading to see, Viktoria.

Viktoria walked into class five minutes early. She must not have known that I was going to be the new teacher here, because as soon as she saw me she turned away. What did she turn away for? I want to wave her over, but I'm not sure if I should confront her now. Maybe I'll just ask her to stay after class.

The first bell went off, signaling that school had started. "Everyone! Gather in front of me," I yelled so that everyone could hear me over their talking. All the kids gathered in front of me, Viktoria was sorta off on her own. It looks like she isn't as welcomed as I would have guessed. The class was still talking, "Hey! Shut the hell up! I don't have all day to put up with your shit. I'm here to teach you and don't think I volunteered to do it. No! Think again. If you can't shut up I will make you regret it."

Now they were all quiet. Everyone was staring up at me as if I was some foreign creature. I probably was no teachers I had ever met ever acted like me. "Ok, now that you decided to listen, is anyone missing?"

They all silently shook their heads. "Ok. My name is Rose Hathaway, but you will call me Guardian Hathaway unless I tell you otherwise," I looked at Viktoria as if to point that last bit towards her. I don't want her to call me Guardian Hathaway, we may not have been in the best terms last time I saw her. As much as I hate her brother, I still love the Belikov family.

"Ok everyone find a partner to spar with." They partnered up and Viktoria was the only one without a partner. "Viktoria you'll be with me."

She mumbled, "Ok." The class seemed astonished that I would know any of their names. I didn't know any of their names aside from Viktoria's, but that is because I actually care about her. Viktoria walked over to my side. "Get to work! I don't have all day." Immediately they all got to work.

"Hey Viktoria. I'm so sorry about what happened." I was so sincere that I was even surprised at my behavior.

"Oh Rose it's okay. I forgive you for everything." I grabbed her in a hug. I'm so glad that she forgave me. "Rose… what happened after you left?"

"Um… Well I went on a Strigoi killing spree. I was searching for your brother," just mentioning him caused my heart to break into more pieces, "Eventually I found him. He… He took me and.. and he…" I couldn't even finish. She tightened her hold on me.

"What did he do Rose?" Her eyes were pleading for me to tell her. Apparently he hadn't called his family.

I turned to the rest of the class, "Keep sparring I will be back in a few minutes. If you slack off tomorrow we will be running a lot of laps." I grabbed Viktoria's hand and pulled her outside.

"He kept me as his own personal blood whore." Viktoria gasped and her eyes started to flood with tears. "No don't cry. I'm alright."

"Is that why you seem so different?" I can't believe the change was that obvious. "You seem like you have this outer shell protecting yourself more than before."

"No that's not why. He didn't call you did he?"

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you liked Viktoria. I will get the next update up hopefully by next Wednesday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks everybody who has followed, or favorited this story. Please review this chapter!**

XXX  
**Chapter Four**

**Rose POV**

"No, he didn't call me. Why would he?" Viktoria looked so puzzled.

"He's not a Strigoi anymore. He is a dhampir again."

"Nope. No, he's not. Don't lie to me Rose I don't need this." I can't believe she would think I'd lie about this to her. But I guess if I were in her position I would be in denial too.

"Viktoria...He...Is…A...Dhampir," I carefully enunciated each word and put emphasis on is and dhampir. She was staring at me like I had just told her it rained chocolate. "But don't even ask me why he hasn't called you yet. That's his business now. You should probably tell your family though."

"Ya, I'll call them once the school day is over with. Can you come with me to talk to them though?"

"I don't know if that's the best idea."

"Oh come on Rose. You're practically family. You're gonna end up marrying Dimitri and then we will be family. How could they not want to hear if from you?" I'm so enraged that she would even think that I would marry Dimitri, but if you had asked me that a few days ago I would have thought the same thing.

"No, I'm not practically family."

"What? Why not?"

"Because…"

I think she could tell from the expression on my face that something was really wrong. "Oh my God! What happened to you guys?"

"Um… Well I'm not seeing him anymore. He decided when he was turned back that Lissa the bitch and my ex-best friend was a God and that he couldn't bear what he had done to me when he was a Strigoi. He told me that love fades, his has. Then I was upset so I told Lissa and she got so freakin' pissed. She had me reassigned her, because she knew how painful it would be for me. I pretty much have noone."

"I'm here for you and I'm so sorry Rose. Dimitri is being an asshole. He doesn't even deserve you right now." Viktoria just put her arms around me and hugged me. About five minutes later I let go of her.

"We should go back inside." I led the way into the gym. When I got there they must not have seen my coming because they were all standing around talking. I am just so pissed I think I might explode. "What the hell are you doing? I told you all to be sparring not standing around talking to your fucking friends. You have hell to pay!" I yelled at them and when they all heard my voice they jumped and turned around. "Get back into partnered pairs and start sparring. I am going to be walking around with Viktoria observing you."

A guy towards the back spoke up, "Hey! Why doesn't the blood whore have to do any work?"

"Because I excused her to talk to her and I didn't give any of you permission to do anything else. What is your name?"

"My name's Anton. Why should I even listen to you, you're a blood whore too that's the only reason you'd be sticking up for someone like her." Anton spoke of Viktoria as if she were a vile piece of dog shit.

"You know what punk if you think you're better than me then why aren't you the one teaching this class?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me? They hired you, cheap and inexperienced. I bet you only got through school because of your mother."

"I happened to be mentored by Viktoria's brother, Dimitri. I don't know if you know who he is, but I can sure as hell guarantee he can kick your ass for calling his sister a blood whore. Or better yet I can kick your ass instead."

"I bet I could beat you in a fight. No, I know I could beat you."

"Okay. I know I can beat you, but let's prove it. I will make you a bet. I win you will come an hour early tomorrow and I'm going to have you run laps and if you win I'll let you teach the class for the rest of the month." I stuck my hand out for him to shake me on it.

"Okay, you have a deal." Anton shook my hand.

We both walked over to the mat and got into fighting stances. I waited for him to make the first move, then I dodged his punch and jabbed him in the jaw. He made another punch, but I easily dodged again, I flipped him over onto his back and put my hand on his heart, "Dead."

The whole class was staring at me. I wasn't even breathing hard, while Anton was huffing and puffing. Viktoria came up to me and gave me a high five. "I knew you could do it."

I turned to Anton, "I will see you tomorrow morning at seven. Don't even think about being late." I then turned to the whole class, "Tomorrow we will be running laps." I could see the disappointment on everyones' faces and it reminded me on when I was a teenager. I whispered to Viktoria, "You don't have to run we're gonna spar instead."

Just then the bell rang and everyone hurried out the door to their next class. A minute after they left kids started arriving for my next class.

Throughout the day I got a lot of questions from people. The word seemed to get around about what happened with Anton, because I had no other issues with any other class. They all seemed to fear me.

When the day ended I was cleaning up the gym when all of a sudden I was sucked into Lissa's head.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you liked it. Please, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it. The reviews helped give me a few ideas for the story. For a while I was having a bit of a writers block and it was making it a little difficult to write the story. Again thank you so much to the people who reviewed.**

XXX

**Chapter Five**

**Rose POV**

I was in Lissa's head. I thought I could control this, but apparently I still couldn't. Dimitri and Adrian were in Lissa's room with her. Adrian was yelling at her, "Where in the hell is she? She isn't in her room and I can't contact her in a spirit dream. What happened to her?"

"What who are you talking about?" Lissa asked in a sweet voice as if she didn't know.

Adrian just stood there with a knowing look on his face. He could tell Lissa knew what he meant. "What are you talking about Adrian?" Dimitri asked with complete seriousness.

"I'm talking about Rose! I can't find her anywhere! Where the hell is she?" At least someone cares that I'm gone.

"I haven't seen Rose since yesterday. I have no idea where she could be." Ya right bitch. You know exactly where I am, because you sent me here!

"I asked Hans where she was and he told me to come and talk to you because you knew where she is. Now do you or do you not know where she is?" Adrian sure cared. Dimitri was just watching their exchange with his guardian mask on.

"Ok, fine I know where she is…"

Adrian was growing impatient with Lissa's games. "Well, where is she?"

Lissa sighed, "Rose is gone. I had her reassigned away from Court."

"Why would you do that?" Adrian asked.

"Because she is a selfish bitch, who thinks the universe revolves around her." It was like Lissa was plunging a stake into my heart with those words.

"What happened to you guys being best friends?" Adrian questioned her. I was wondering the same thing when she chose Dimitri over me.

"Well that all ended when she didn't listen to me. I told her not to do something, but of course Rose can't listen to me. She deserves whatever fate she gets where I had her assigned."

"Where exactly did you have her assigned?" Adrian asked Lissa.

"I'm not gonna tell you that," Lissa scoffed.

"You can either tell me or I will just compel a guardian into telling me, your choice."

"Fine," She sighed, "I had her assigned to Russia."

Adrian looked so aghast. "Don't you understand how much it would hurt her to go back there." Dimitri visibly flinched.

"Yes, I understand that." Lissa acted as if there was no reason to be the least bit concerned.

"You really have gone crazy," Adrian said. He then turned on his heel and stormed out.

Dimitri turned to Lissa, "Why did you have Rose reassigned?"

"She didn't listen to me, so I had her reassigned where she wouldn't cause problems." Dimitri turned and walked out on her too.

Just then I felt someone shaking my arm. I focused back into reality and felt Viktoria shaking my arm. "Rose….Rose… Please wake up."

"What I'm up."

"What was that?"

"Umm...I was sorta in Lissa's head." Viktoria looked at me funny, but a few moments later a realization hit her.

"Oooh. What did you see?"

"Adrian stormed in and was asking Lissa where I was. Lissa was with your brother and he apparently didn't even know that I was gone, because after Adrian left he asked her why she had me reassigned. Lissa acted like she didn't even know where I was at first. I can't even believe it. I have given up my life for her, and how does she repay me. Sending me to this hell hole. No offense Viktoria, but you don't even understand how painful it is for me to be here." Viktoria had just sat there patiently while I ranted on about my problems with my bitch of an ex-best friend.

"That's alright Rose. I don't blame you," Viktoria told me. "Hey! About letting my family know. Do you think you could come with me when I go and see them again and we could tell them in person, as it seems like Dimitri isn't going to tell us anytime soon."

"Ya, of course I'll come with you. I may hate Dimitri, but that doesn't mean I don't like your family."

Viktoria just smiled at that. I just then had an idea. "How do you think you would feel about getting a mentor?"

"Um… I don't know. I didn't think I needed a mentor."

"No, that's not why I asked. I could be your mentor and then you could get special privileges. For example, I could get you outta a class, I could take you off campus… Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Ya, now I see it. But how are you going to convince the head guardian that I need a mentor?"

"Oh, that'll be no problem. I'll just make up some lame excuse," I just waved her question off. "I'm gonna go and do that now. You can go back to your dorm and I'll find you after I talk to Guardian Tarasov."

Viktoria gave me her dorm number and then she left. I was walking ot Guardian Tarasov's office when I heard my name being called, "Rose!" I looked around trying to find the source of it. When I spotted Robert jogging towards me and waving his arms.

"Hey Robert!"

"How was your first day Rose? I heard you set someone in his place."

"Oh yeah. Anton. He was being a jackass and was saying that he I was cheap and inexperienced and that he could beat me." I told him laughing at Anton's arrogance. "Then the word seemed to get around that I was a bad ass and I wasn't bugged by anyone else. Hopefully it wont happen again."

"I doubt it will. The word going around is that you are a complete bad ass and that you can beat someone up and not even break a sweat. If you ask me that is pretty impressive, but I'd like to fight you sometime to put your skills to the test."

"Okay. I should get going. I have to go and see Guardian Tarasov," I said.

"Okay. See you around Rosie." I froze at his nickname for me. It reminded me on Mason. Mason used to call me Rosie and Mason was still an open wound.

I turned on Robert, pinned him to a tree, and threatened him. "If you ever, EVER, call me that again I will kill you so slowly you will be begging for death."

Robert wordlessly nodded his head with a fearful look in his eyes. I released him and he started gasping for breath. I walked off.

When I reached Guardian Tarasov's office I knocked on the door. "Come in," he called. I walked in. "Oh Rose. What a nice surprise. I was wondering how your first day went?"

"Fine. Except for this kid Anton in my first period."

"I heard about him. He was in here saying you tried to kill him and that you should be fired immediately."

"That is not what happened. I just fought him-"

He cut me off, "I didn't think that was what happened. He has been known to stretch the truth when it comes to people he doesn't like. Anton also is a trouble maker. When I saw your record I figured he would butt heads with you."

"I've changed a lot since I graduated school."

"I have no doubt that you have, but your record amazes me. You missed two years of school yet you were able to catch up to your classmates and the best in your class."

"Thanks. I wouldn't have been able to do it without a mentor though. Speaking of mentors, I was thinking of mentoring a student."

"Who? I don't know of any that need help."

"Viktoria Belikov."

"I wasn't aware that she needed a mentor."

"She doesn't but I see so much more potential in her."

"Why would you offer to mentor a student?" Guardian Tarasov questioned.

I thought for a moment, "I have met Viktoria before. I know her family and they are all such kind people," well everyone but one. "I know that she can do so much better. She is the only girl in my first period. Today she was called a blood whore and she is an outcast. I know for a fact that she is not a blood whore and I would like to help her prove to others that she is not just a blood whore that she is so much more." With every word I said I believed it more and more.

"Okay. I understand why you want to do it, and I'll agree to you being her mentor. If she causes any problems you don't have to mentor her any more. Understood?" I nodded. "Good. Now I'm curious. How do you know her family?"

"I'm not sure if you're aware I spent a few months in Russia. While I was in Russia I was in Baia and I went to her family. I was mentored by Viktoria's brother, Dimitri. In the attack on St. Vladimir's he was turned. I came to tell the Belikovs and I also came in search of him," I told him. I don't know why I am spilling my guts to him. I never tell anyone. I guess I have nothing to lose.

"Thank you for that. I'm sure they really appreciated it. Did you find Dimitri?"

"Yes, and I was kidnapped and held prisoner. I ended up escaping and I thought I had killed him, but it turned out that I missed his heart. After a lot of work I figured out how to change a Strigoi back. With a spirit charmed stake the spirit user kills the Strigoi. Their soul is then returned to them. Vasilisa Dragomir staked Dimitri and he is now a Dhampir again."

"That is amazing," Guardian Tarasov replied astounded. "I'll let you go now."

"Goodbye," I said with a wave.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I made it extra long. If you want to give me any suggestions for what to write next or you just want to tell me what you liked about the story so far either review or private message me. Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I have no good excuse for it, but I'll give you the one I have. I have been so busy this summer doing other things that it just sorta slipped my mind and I didn't have anything to write and then I was having a hard time figuring out what I wanted to write. Also I am working on another story so please check it out.**

**I know that every chapter I've done Rose's point of view. But I have decided that I'm going to start writing a few chapters in other characters points of view. I hope you like it. I know this might not sound completely like Dimitri, but I'm gonna try my best. :)**

XXX  
**Chapter Six**

**Dimitri POV**

I can't believe Lissa had Rose reassigned. I didn't even mean it when I told her my love had faded. I was just lying, because I can't stand what I did to her. I used her as my personal blood whore and then I was going to kill her. Rose never gave up on me, so I guess I shouldn't give up on her but I did. I failed her.

Lissa could have had Rose assigned anywhere in the world. But she chose Russia, she knows that its going to torture Roza. I can't believe she'd do that to her best friend.

When I asked her why she had her reassigned her only answer was that Rose hadn't listened to her. I have no idea what that means.

I regret ever saying to Roza that my love had faded for her. I have failed.

Suddenly I hear a knock at my door. I get up off my bed, walk to the door, open it, and see Tasha Ozera standing before me. "Hey Dimka. How are you? I'm so glad you're back now," she said.

"I'm glad I'm back too. Thanks Tasha I'm doing pretty good. What have you been up to?" I questioned.

"Well I'm still in search of a guardian, so I came to ask you again if you'll be my guardian. I've been attacked recently and I was barely able to escape."

I still miss Rose, but the only way for me to get over her is to move on. "Okay."

"I know it's a lot to ask but...Wait! What?"

"I said okay. I'll be your guardian Tasha."

Tasha ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "Oh thank you Dimka. I really appreciate this. Now we can be a family and live together forever."

I don't know what to say to her. I don't want to get her upset by saying I don't want to be her family just her friend, but Tasha just looks so happy.

XXX

**Rose's POV**

I knocked on Viktoria's door. A moment later I heard her steps as she walked to the door to answer. "Hey Rose," she said once the door was open, "What did he say?"

I walked in and sat down on her bed. "Well...He said yes!"

"Yay! I'm so excited. I can't wait to start training. I really wanna be just as kick ass as you are." Viktoria told me with a smile plastered on her face.

"Ya I'm excited too. I am hoping to take you out of school this weekend and we'll go and see your family and tell them the news."

"Okay. I'd really like to see them. Baia is only about a two hour drive away from here."

"You still are going to have training before and after school for two hours."

Viktoria didn't look very excited about training, but she seemed to know what was best for her. "Okay," she said with a sigh.

"We're starting tomorrow morning," I said. I got up off of Viktoria's bed and walked to the door. "See you tomorrow," I opened the door and walked out.

The week seemed to fly by. It's Friday already and after school I got permission from the headmaster and head guardian to take Viktoria off campus for a field experience as I called it. But were really gonna go and see her family and break the news to them. The training with Viktoria has been going good she is really progressing. She is unable to beat me in a fight, but she is getting better and better in her classes.

Suddenly the bell goes off signaling the end of the day. I told Viktoria to come to the gym as soon as the day was over. I hurry to clean the gym up and put all of the mats away. I hear the gym door up and her Viktoria say, "Hey Rose! I'm so excited to see my family I just can't wait." She is acting like a little kid going to a candy store.

"Haha I bet you are. I just hope they don't all hate me. I just sorta left in the middle of the night and didn't tell anyone where I was going. For all you could have known I could have been dead and you would have never known."

"Rose believe me we were all so upset when you left. Well except for Yeva, but she wouldn't say anything about you. I just hoped that you hadn't left because of what I had said to you." Viktoria told me and from what I could tell she seemed sincere.

"Okay then. Let's get this show on the road!" I walked out the door with Viktoria on my heels. We walked to where the cars were parked and I got a key from the guardian who was on duty.

Two hours later we pulled into the driveway. "Well lets just hope for the best," I said. We both got out and walked to the door. Viktoria stood in front of me and knocked. A moment later the door opened and Olena stood on the other side.

"Vika! What are you doing here?" Olena asked.

"I have a surprise." She side stepped and then Olena could see me clear as day.

"Oh my God Rose! I am so glad you are okay. I was afraid when you left that I would never see you again." Olena stepped forward and pulled me into a tight embrace and I hugged her back. I didn't realize how much I missed her until now, she's like the mother I never had.

"I missed you so much Olena."

Viktoria spoke up, "We have some news Mama. Is everyone home?"

"Ya everyone is here. I'll just go and have everyone meet in the living room. I'm sure they will be happy to see you."

Olena walked around the house and sent everyone to the living room they were all happy to see me. When Yeva got in the room she took me off to the side. "I knew you could do it Rose. I just hoped that the next time I saw you that you would have been with someone else. But he's an idiot."


End file.
